


This Is My Drama

by milkhye



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, soobin falls for nerdy yeonjun, true beauty au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkhye/pseuds/milkhye
Summary: Yeonjun is the most popular boy in school, with his prince-like charm and good looks. But behind the scenes, he’s a comic reading, glasses-wearing nerd.He doesn’t show that side to anyone, until he accidentally meets transfer student Choi Soobin at a pop up market. Will Soobin uncover his true identity?(based on the manhwa "true beauty")
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 46
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

Yeonjun hadn’t always been popular.

Chubby-cheeked, nerdy, with glasses too small to properly frame his face, he had always been at the mercy of the other kids in his youth.

His mother had always taught him to grow up with a good heart- to treat others how he'd like to be treated. But sometimes it was hard to do that when he was thrown to the ground every second day, with the teachers only shaking their heads and clucking that he wasn’t trying hard enough to defend himself.

That was something that had been ingrained into his being ever since he was young- that it was a dog eat dog world.

Entering into his middle school years, he had purposefully grown out his hair to cover his face, to detract the attention from himself. He had figured that it was better to not be seen, than to be selectively picked out and turned into the sacrificial lamb. 

It had only painted him as more of a recluse- a loser to exclude from friendship groups, and whispered about behind his back, but at least it had stopped the beatings.

It was only when his summer break came, that things began to change.

His father had suddenly gotten a job in the country- only to last a few months, but his mother had insisted they all move as a family to support him for the time being.

It was in the country that Yeonjun had finally begun to find himself- enjoying the fresh, morning air and playing around in the sun. 

There were no other kids to make fun of him, or bully him- only the kind grandpa from the farm over who would give him freshly picked apples, and give him various tasks to do in return.

He slowly began to shed his weight, losing the baby fat off his face, and gaining muscle on his body; it was around the same time that his growth spurt suddenly shot in. His mother had trimmed his hair, styling it up so that it didn’t get in his face, and by the end of the summer, he was surprised to no longer recognise himself in the mirror. 

He had gone back to the city an entirely different person.

He doesn't know what exactly brought it on- the confidence or the fear, but he immediately set out to change himself. He began to read up on styling and fashion tips, and had purchased contact lenses to distance himself from his nerdy image. 

It had been strange and made little sense at first, but he eventually got the hang of it, practising his smile in the mirror everyday until it no longer felt strange to do so.

And when he found out that his mother had enrolled him in a high school far from where he had gone to middle school, he thought it must be fate.

A chance to start over.

Just like the styling, his sudden boost in popularity had taken time to get used to.

Quietly sitting at the back of the classroom, picking at the sleeves of his uniform, he had expected to make one or two friends at most. But by the end of his first week alone, he had already been integrated into a set of popular kids, and receiving more confessions than he could even count.

There wasn’t a single person who didn’t look at him when he walked through the hallways- the tall, dark-haired boy with fox-like eyes and a charming smile.

He was the golden boy. The--

“Yeonjun-oppa, you can’t keep eating like this. You’ll become unhealthy!” a girl’s voice suddenly snaps into his consciousness. Startled, he turns to see his underclassman, Mina, pulling his lunch tray away. 

Blinking a few times to grasp the situation, he finally remembers where he is. He had been listening to one of his friends' stories- something about their yachting experiences over the weekend, when he had zoned out. Looking down at the stolen tray, he tries to protest, when he sees the expectant look of the people around him.

“Of course, thanks for looking out for me, Mina-yah,” he says, pasting on a smile.

The girl beams back at him in response.

Picking slowly at the lettuce his underclassman had replaced his tray with, he sits back as he listens to the mundane talk of his friends about the latest fashion trends, and who was dating who.

He tries to keep up, but finds his interest quickly waning. 

_Stop it. This is what you signed up for,_ he chides himself, looking down at his fork. It wasn't as if he disliked them or anything- they were fun and welcoming, and the shining beacon of light that he had never even previously dared look at. But sometimes it was a little overwhelming- as if he would never truly fit in, despite playing the part. 

His stomach rumbles in response.

He wants to go home and read his favourite webcomic.

“God, look at that poor fool Sungmin…sitting all alone with his book! No wonder he has no friends,” another girl at the table suddenly snickers, as she points out a smaller boy in the corner of the cafeteria.

Alarmed, as if caught out, Yeonjun looks up.

“Right, Yeonjun?” she elbows Yeonjun, and he winces.

“Ah…right,” he mutters, before looking back down at his food.

It was clear there was a hierarchy here.

He didn’t like it- hated it, in fact, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He didn’t want to go back to what he was before.

Swallowing back his anger slightly, he thinks to himself that at least the kids in this school were more subtle about their disdain for those that didn’t fit in. Yeonjun doesn’t know how he’d handle it if it were stronger.

“Yeonjun-ah, can you look at these pictures for me? I wanna pick out which girl to date next,” the boy on the other side of him, Daehyun, pushes into his space suddenly, and the topic of conversation is long lost, the table moving on quickly. Hesitantly, Yeonjun gives in with a smile.

“Sure.”

He tries his best to mean it.

As soon as he gets home, he tosses his bag onto the ground and throws himself onto the bed with a great, heaving sigh.

He lies there for a few seconds, stomach rumbling. 

Staring up at the ceiling, he tries to feel the pressures of the day fade away, tracing his eyes along the comic poster he has plastered up. With a brief puff of laughter, he wonders what his friends at school would think if they ever saw this side of him. He would probably be disowned. Worse, thrown to the curb and beaten.

Lying still, he finally gets up, changing from his uniform into an old t-shirt and some boxer briefs. Walking over to the bathroom, he hurriedly takes out his contacts, placing them carefully into a lens case. He then turns on the tap.

Staring into the mirror, he turns his face from side to side. It's the perfect visual, he thinks, if he really stops to look. 

Sharp eyes, a perfectly sloped nose and curved, thick lips. Skin without a blemish. Sharp jawline. But frowning at his reflection, he roughly washes his face, watching the day’s foundation, bb cream and contour go down the drain.

It wasn't real.

He liked it- had always liked the confident feeling it gave him, but he always felt much better at home, where there were no expectations on him. No one to judge him or call him names. He pats his face dry with a sigh. 

Putting on his glasses, and pulling on a headband to take the hair out of his eyes, he smiles at his nerdy, dark-circled reflection.

Much better.

Rushing over to the kitchen, he smiles and kisses his mom’s cheek in greeting.

“My darling son!” she says, smiling in surprise. “Did you eat well at school?”

With a sigh, Yeonjun moves a clean pot on top of the stove.

“No, the other kids kept taking my food away," he replies.

“Huh? Are you being bullied?” his mother asks, eyes widening in alarm.

“No, no, they’re just looking out for my health. But it’s so hard trying to act like I’m not hungry,” he whines, to which she laughs.

“The popular life sure is difficult, huh? And did you go to school with that headband?” she asks, eyeing him up and down, as he flushes.

“Of course not, ma! I have an image to uphold...imagine how shocked they’d be seeing how I look outside of school,” he grumbles, ripping open two packets of instant noodles.

“There’s nothing wrong with how you look,” she tuts, before slapping his hand.

“I’ll make that for you. You go to your room and rest up,” she chides. Surprised, he levels a grin back at her. 

Running back to his room and jumping onto his bed, he quickly gets out his laptop and opens up his favourite webcomic to check for an update.

“Nice!” he pumps his fist, as he sees the notification. 

This was _way_ better than finding out who was dating who in a group of people he could care less about. 

“Are you online?” A message suddenly pops up on the side, and he eagerly opens it up.

It was BunBun00. 

Ever since creating an account a few months ago, he had been chatting with this fan account over his favourite webcomic, the Dream Chapter. 

With no outlet to talk about his interests in school, he had been happy to find someone online with similar tastes as him who he could talk to- a fellow MOA. 

From what he could tell, BunBun00 was a boy, with a very kind and simple personality. 

It was very surprising, considering the action-filled nature of the webcomic, but Yeonjun greatly appreciated it.

He couldn’t bear the fake macho types over the internet. It was strangely refreshing. 

“Yes, I’m online. Have you read the update yet?” he types back eagerly. 

“I’m reading it now. Just got back from school!” the other types back, before there’s a pause.

“Have you heard about the pop up market they’re having in Seoul?” 

Heart racing, Yeonjun bites his lip.

Of course he had heard of it- it was big news to every fan of the webcomic. But he didn’t know whether he would be going- his friends had organised a karaoke event in advance that had fallen on the same day. 

While he contemplated sneaking out to go, he couldn’t risk being caught.

That would essentially be social suicide.

“Yeah. I don’t think I can go, though,” he messaged back. Pausing, he briefly wonders why the other was asking about it. He didn't live in Seoul, after all.

But the thought quickly exits his mind, as he sees the notification alerting him of a response.

“Ah,” the other had typed back.

He types some more, before erasing it. 

“This chapter’s very good, isn’t it?” BunBun00 finally asks, and the conversation’s changed.

Yeonjun frowned. What had the other been planning to say?

“Yeah. What did you think about the hidden message at the end though?” he asks, and they soon launch into a debate, the strangeness of the topic before forgotten.

**

The karaoke event is cancelled.

One of the girls had been sick with the flu, and somehow, with the help of mob mentality, all of them had decided not to go. 

Yeonjun wants to yell with joy, but knows that it would be on extreme ends of inappropriate, so instead he nods solemnly, bowing his head.

“Another time, then,” he says, before hanging up. He then pumps his fist in the air.

Thank god he hadn’t put in time getting ready yet- it would’ve just been a waste.

He whoops in victory, twirling around in his room, before looking at the clock.

He was going to be late. Stumbling to his feet, he quickly rushes to grab whatever clothes he can find to put on, and a big backpack to get ready for the Dream Chapter event.

Quickly pulling on his glasses and a headband, he heads out the door, with no care at all about his appearance.

It was his time to shine.

It ends up being more crowded than he had expected.

He had arrived late after all- having gotten the memo about the karaoke event cancellation so last minute.

But his eyes still gleam behind his glasses as he looks around for merchandise among the markets. Like a sniffer dog, he weaves expertly through the crowds, dodging outstretched arms and legs, and finding the more niche corners to reap sales in. He doesn't think he's ever seen such a big set up for the webcomic before, and silently thanks his friend for being sick. 

Around half an hour later, he begins to hear a commotion, and he looks up. 

There’s a tall boy with dark hair frowning as he holds a character card, while an angry, older man points a thin finger in his face.

“I saw that card first! Give it to me!” he barks, pulling up his sleeves.

Looking closely, Yeonjun’s eyes widen as he notices it’s a rare limited edition piece. 

Frowning, as if uncomprehending, the taller boy cocks his head.

“But I picked it up first,” he replies blankly.

“Ya, is that any way to speak to your elders?” the older man shrieks. Looking back down at the card, the boy's frown deepens slightly.

Suddenly, as quick as the flash, the man leans forward, and snatches it out of his hand, before breaking into a run.

“Hey!” Yeonjun calls instinctively, scrambling his way over, before accidentally knocking a few merchandise pieces over in the process.

Thanking his long legs and athletic activity in high school, he quickly makes it up to the man before pulling him back by the scruff of his neck. 

“What’s your problem?! Let me go!”

With ease, Yeonjun plucks the card out of the wailing man’s hand, and sets him down.

“Ahjussi, if you were truly a fan, you wouldn’t act in such a disrespectful manner!” he chides him, before the older man backs off, spluttering.

"I'm only 30!" is all he barks, before he runs away, pushing through the crowd. 

Slowly turning back to the dark-haired boy, Yeonjun marches up to him, handing him the card.

“You should be more careful being scammed! Is this your first time at a Dream Chapter event?” he asks, hands on his hips.

Slightly bewildered, the taller boy parts his lips.

“I—“

“Usually the fans are quite kind, but you can never predict the way these events turn out. This is a really rare, limited edition card, so scammers tend to come to these events to pick them out and sell them for much higher costs," Yeonjun says, waving his hands about.

"You always need to make sure you hold onto your merchandise and protect them so you won't be stolen from, or even worse, accused of stealing and reported so you can never come back again," he continues rambling, before stopping to take a breath, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Got it?"

Eyes wide, the taller boy only stares back at him. 

Then he breaks into a soft smile.

“Thanks.”

Only then, does Yeonjun really notice how good-looking the boy is.

He had already been a shining beacon, standing out from the crowd with his height, broad shoulders and dark hair, but looking closely, Yeonjun noticed many more things that he couldn’t before.

He notes the dimples in the boy's cheeks, and the plush curve of the boy's lips. He takes in the rounded tip of his nose, before moving up to the fluttering softness of his eyes. 

He’s a classic beauty.

He's only stunned for a few seconds, before he looks down, and gapes at the contents of the other's basket.

“Did you only just get here?”

“No, I’ve been here for an hour or so,” the boy mumbles in reply, scratching the back of his head. 

“Then why’re you buying those pieces individually, and not with the deal basket? Did no-one tell you it’d be cheaper that way?” 

“No?” the boy replies, self-consciously.

“Come with me,” Yeonjun frowns, grabbing the boy’s arm, and pulling him away towards the deal baskets.

“I can’t believe the nerve of these people— excuse me, can I get a deal basket this way?” he calls out.

“You got it!” the pimply kid at the counter salutes, before bringing one out.

“I'm a long term fan here. And we nerds need to stick together,” Yeonjun says, before handing it to the other.

“I see,” the tall boy murmurs, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

“And since we’re friends now, I’m gonna show you around and help you get the best deals,” Yeonjun grins, eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Friend…” the boy says softly under his breath, before he’s tugged by the arm into the chaos of the market.

“By the way, what’s your name again?” Yeonjun asks loudly over the noise.

“Soobin. Choi Soobin,” the taller boy calls.

“Nice to meet you! You can call me Jjuni,” he grins.  


**

“That was amazing! Tiring, but amazing. You alright?” Yeonjun asks, turning back to see the slightly panting boy behind him.

“I’m fine,” he says, wiping his brow.

“We got so many things! Look at your bundle!” Yeonjun grins, jumping excitedly, and the boy smiles back. 

“I mean, you should’ve brought a backpack with you to carry all your things, but it’s your first time, so it’s forgivable,” Yeonjun rambles, patting his own bag.

Looking up, the dark-haired boy raises an eyebrow.

“Do you usually talk this much?” he asks, to which Yeonjun looks up, surprised.

“Am I being annoying? Sorry, I tend to get carried away about things I’m excited about…” he says sheepishly, putting his hands behind his back.

“No, I like it,” the taller boy answers simply. Yeonjun looks up, and sees nothing but honesty.

He kicks at the dirt, smiling to himself.

“Well thanks. At least with my big mouth you managed to get so many goodies, right?” he says cheekily. 

Soobin smiles back.

After a moment of silence, Yeonjun stands up straight, pulling up his backpack by the straps.

“Well, I guess this is where we part ways,” he says with a nod.

Slightly panicked, the other boy reaches forward to stop him.

“Wait.”

“Huh?” Yeonjun asks, cocking his head.

“I have something to give you,” Soobin replies, turning to take something out of his makeshift bag.

“Here,” he says, as he passes a card to the other.

Yeonjun’s eyes widen.

It’s the limited edition card from before.

“You helped me a lot today…I thought that was the least I could give you,” the boy gestures awkwardly.

Eyebrows furrowing, Yeonjun pushes it back into his chest.

“I can’t take this from you. You don’t know how much that’s worth,” he says, shaking his head.

With a frown, the boy pushes it back.

“It didn’t really mean much to me before, and only you saw its true worth. I want you to have it. As my friend,” Soobin emphasises, and Yeonjun’s eyes widen, touched.

Slowly, he takes the card back, and carefully puts it into his backpack.

“You’ve become a fine MOA, Soobin-ssi,” he nods in mock teariness, before pushing up his glasses.

He gives the boy a final salute.

“Well, I hope I’ll see you around these parts. Enjoy your evening!” 

Eyes wide, Soobin only nods back, biting his lip, as if he had been expecting something else.

Yeonjun doesn't think too deeply about it.

Going home, refreshed, he goes to bed, carefully placing his Dream Chapter goods on the ground.

He takes out the limited edition card to stare at it a second time, before putting inside his school bag.

It would be his good luck charm.

**

“Did you know there’s going to be a transfer student coming today?” Mina asks conspiratorially over Yeonjun’s desk as they all settle into class.

Eyebrow raising, Yeonjun tries his best to look somewhat engaged. He does admit, however, that he is impressed with the other's speed in finding things out.

“Really? How’d you hear that?” he asks.

“I overheard Ms Kang talking to the school receptionist! Apparently it’s a boy…I hope he’s dreamy,” she grins, sighing.

“Oh lay off it, Mina, what’re the chances? You know there are barely any good looking guys in this school…apart from Yeonjun, of course,” Jiae says, rolling her eyes.

“Stop trying to suck up to me so I’ll buy you lunch, Jiae,” Yeonjun laughs, although secretly he feels pleased.

It had been a lot of work trying to fit in and establish a name for himself.

Then the conversation launches into discussion about ideal types, and Yeonjun finds himself zoning out again.

Fiddling with the hem of his sleeve, he sits distracted, thinking of the previous day’s events, when the door slides open with a bang.

Jumping, he looks up to see Ms Kang enter the room, a rare smile on her face.

Mina immediately elbows Jiae, drawing a hiss from the other.

“Everyone, today is a very special day. We have a transfer student who will be joining us- will you step inside please?” she asks, and Yeonjun’s stomach immediately drops.

The boy walks in, all long legs and dark hair, his chin jutting out in a sort of sternness that radiates intimidation. 

It’s the boy from the day before.

Choi Soobin.

For the first time in his popular high school life, Yeonjun wants to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Choi Soobin.

God, what did he ever do to deserve this?

Blinking twice, as if that would help the non-existent fog clear from his vision, he stares at the boy.

There was no mistaking it. 

It was most definitely the boy from the Dream Chapter pop up shop.

As in, the boy who’s seen him bare faced in glasses and a headband, geeking out like a total _nerd_ in front of him.

 _It’s all over for me_ , Yeonjun thinks in despair, as the boy walks in, all 185cm of him, long legs and dark hair, with a sort of sternness in his expression that Yeonjun doesn’t remember from the day before.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Mina’s jaw drop.

“Will you please introduce yourself?” Ms Kang asks, gesturing towards the front of the classroom.

The boy simply nods, levelling that dark stare forward.

Yeonjun’s heart seizes up.

“Hello everyone. My name is Choi Soobin. I previously attended Ansan High School, but transferred due to personal reasons. I hope you will all take care of me from now on,” the dark-haired boy says, bowing stiffly. His words are short and measured, and don’t reveal much about what he’s feeling. As his eyes glance around the room, he stops on Yeonjun for one heart-stopping moment.

Yeonjun swallows, blinking rapidly at him.

Then he looks back at the teacher.

“Very good, Soobin. Hm…let’s see…go sit in the spare seat behind Choi Mina,” Ms Kang nods, to which he bows again.

“Me?!” Mina hisses in surprise, before quickly straightening up, tucking her hair behind her ear.

As he makes his way over, everyone immediately starts whispering, and Yeonjun crosses his fingers, hoping that the other doesn’t see him or recognise him, ducking his head to hide his face.

He silently prays to himself that Mina wouldn’t interact with the boy.

Turning around as soon as the other takes his seat, Mina immediately betrays Yeonjun by giving the boy a radiant smile, extending her hand.

“Hello! I’m Choi Mina, your desk colleague of sorts. Nice to meet you,” she says, fluttering her eyelashes.

When the boy doesn’t say anything in response- only raises an eyebrow, she quickly leans forward, placing a hand on his desk.

“You’re very handsome…do you have a girlfriend? When did you move here?” she asks, like a vulture circling its prey.

Yeonjun closes his eyes.

At the loud cough coming from the boy next to her, Mina suddenly snaps back, a blushing crossing her face, before she straightens herself. 

“Sorry, how rude of me! I should introduce the rest of our group. This is Park Daehyun, Lee Jiae and Choi Yeonjun,” she smiles, as she introduces her friends.

At the gesture, Daehyun turns around and slaps a friendly hand on the boy’s shoulder, while Jiae flashes him a confident grin.

Heart freezing, Yeonjun only gives a little nod, although he tries to hide himself as much as possible, barely turning around. Frowning, Mina gives him a look, but doesn’t make much of a note of it, because the teacher calls for their attention forward.

Even though he knows he hadn’t made much of an impression, Yeonjun can’t help but feel like there’s a stare on the back of his head for the rest of the lesson.

**

As soon as the bell rings, Yeonjun immediately grabs his bag, trying to push his group of friends along.

“Come on, let’s go or else our spot’s going to be taken,” he says, tone urgent.

At his sudden outburst, the group only levels a confused look at each other, before smiling, as if it were a joke.

“What’re you talking about? We always get a spot, whether early or late,” Mina laughs, pushing him.

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re nobodies or something. People know that’s our spot,” Daehyun snickers, patting the other on the back. Jiae only rolls her eyes.

True to Yeonjun’s fears, Mina uses the time to quickly turn around, placing her hands on Soobin’s table, and effectively trapping him from leaving.

He looks up at her, expression blank.

“It’s your first day, right? Would you like the privilege of coming to sit with us at lunch?” Mina grins. With a laugh, sounding more like a jeer, Daehyun hoots in approval, while Jiae stares down at the boy expectantly.

Every single muscle in Yeonjun’s body tenses up as he waits for the response- and what might as well be the cause of his fall from social grace if the other replied positively, clenching his fingers tightly.

“No thanks.”

The reply is curt and blunt, and almost knocks the smile completely off of Mina’s face. Yeonjun also does a double take, not expecting the clear refusal. 

Soobin only looks down, as if not wanting to make eye contact with any of them, and he can see the group visibly tense up.

Instead, Mina quickly recovers, and leans forward, knuckles whitening slightly at the verbal blow. Her smile is rigid, even to an outsider.

“Well, why not?” she asks.

It’s the very type of expression that had scared Yeonjun himself into joining their group in the first place, and he can feel a sense of danger building up.

Rising to his full height, Soobin looks down at her, making her stumble back slightly.

Even Daehyun looks alarmed.

“I don’t particularly want to,” is all he says, before taking his bag and leaving.

Eyes wide, Yeonjun tries to still his beating heart.

The boy had acted so differently compared to his soft nature from the day before. What had changed in that timespan?

Scratching his neck, he at least thanks the fact that Soobin hadn’t recognised him. 

That would’ve been beyond bad.

“That jerk! Who does he think he is talking to you like that?” Jiae snarls, as she puts a hand on Mina’s shoulder. Daehyun only nods vigorously in response.

Then she jerks her hand away, as she sees Mina’s expression.

“He’s so cool,” the other says dreamily, sitting down and resting her cheek on one palm.

What?

“He wants to play hard to get? So be it!” Mina sighs, before pulling out a hand mirror from her back pocket and checking her reflection.

Slightly aghast, Yeonjun doesn’t know how to respond.

Looking around at the expressions of the others, it’s clear that they’re exactly the same.

All he knows is that it’s bad news, if Mina were to develop a new obsession.

He would be spending much more time around Choi Soobin. 

**

At lunch, Yeonjun doesn’t see Soobin around anywhere. 

He’s like a ghost, effectively gone from sight, but still present through the means of gossip among every group.

“Did you see the new transfer student? He’s so cool!” he overhears one girl saying on her way to the lunch line, and he tenses, before shaking his head.

No- what did it matter?

It’s not like they were friends or anything.

They had just gone through one experience together- hadn’t even gotten each other’s numbers or anything, although in hindsight he was pretty grateful because then his cover wouldn’t have been blown.

In fact, thinking back on it, not giving him his full name was also a good move too.

“Look, there’s that loser Sungmin again, eating by himself. Really, why do the losers take up a whole table to themselves when they could just sit together?” Jiae asks with a sigh, as she puts down her lunch tray.

Frowning, Yeonjun picks at his food, but doesn’t say a word.

The worst thing about it was that there wasn’t even really a hint of malice in her words- it was delivered like a statement, as if it were just a fact of life. 

That losers didn’t deserve to take up space.

It was a dog eat dog world.

“Oppa, you shouldn’t be eating so much again! Here, you can swap with me,” Mina chides, pulling away his tray before he can protest.

Biting his lip, he thanks her again, and accepts the new tray, before she leaves to swap his with something else.

He looks down, trying to conceal his emotions.

At least Sungmin was free to enjoy things on his own.

**

When they finally return to class again at the end of the day, Yeonjun settles back into his seat, fairly confident that Soobin no longer recognised him.

Or at least didn’t care enough to say something.

After all, he looked drastically different from when they had met at the pop up event, with no care for his appearance. Even the ahjussi from the local convenience store hadn’t recognised him when he came by in his school get-up for the first time, asking whether his “brother” was doing alright.

He must’ve been seeing things at the beginning of the day after all, with Soobin’s stare on him. 

So he watches lazily as the boy comes in the door, and doesn’t bother to hide himself any more.

True to his expectations, Soobin doesn’t spare him a second glance.

“Mina, I really don’t get why you like that guy. He’s such a jerk!” Jiae hisses as Soobin takes a seat, loudly enough for anyone in the immediate vicinity to hear.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. 

It was such a petty move, although he secretly agrees to himself.

He had liked the boy plenty enough when they met for the first time- but now, Yeonjun doesn’t know what to make of him.

Was it all just an act? 

And if so, how did he know which version of him was real?

“Yeonjun, will you please tell Mina she’s being stupid?” Jiae suddenly asks, with a demanding glare.

Helplessly shrugging, he turns to Mina.

“Jiae told me to tell you you’re being stupid,” he says.

Mina swats him on the arm.

“Ow!”

“Silence back there, or I’ll put you all on detention!” Ms Kang calls out, and they immediately quiet.

“Annoying,” Yeonjun thinks he hears Soobin mutter behind him, and his mouth snaps shut. 

He doesn't say anything else for the rest of the lesson.

**

It’s only on his way home that he sheds his popular persona, kicking a can down the street almost childishly.

He was hungry, annoyed and tired all at the same time.

 _I wish I didn’t have to keep listening to those kids bickering all the time,_ he thinks to himself, before diverting into a corner store, bending down to pick up the can and put it in a trash can.

_I wish I didn’t have to be around that Choi Soobin either._

Going down the aisle to pick up some instant ramyun, he lets out a lengthy exhale. 

At least he had time to himself now, free of school and free of the expectations placed on him to be the perfect student. He may have been a little hurt thinking about Soobin, but it wasn’t like they were that close anyway.

 _We only really talked once,_ he tries to reason with himself, as he reaches out to pick up two more packets of ramyun.

When he finally turns around, he startles to see a tall figure at the end of the aisle.

He almost drops his food. 

_No._

What was he doing here? Did they live close by?

_Why was Choi Soobin in his only safe space?_

Heart pounding loudly, he freezes on the spot, weighing up his options.

He could leave- just flat out run away, abandoning all of his ramyun packets on the floor, before vowing to never return to that convenience store again. Or he could hide, and wait until the other had finished his shopping. 

But knowing that any of those moves would be too suspicious, particularly in such close proximity to the other, he decides to try his only way out.

He tries to act as casual as possible instead.

“Hey,” he smiles, giving a small wave, before turning back to the ramyun.

Heart pounding quickly, he waits for a moment. 

Even out of the corner of his eye, he can see that the taller boy doesn’t spare him a glance, opting not to reply.

Oh.

Slightly hurt, Yeonjun backs off, before shaking his head.

No- this worked to his advantage anyway. That was just the way things had to be if he planned to survive high school. 

At least he had BunBun00, who although had never really called him a friend or met him in person, understood him and respected him as a fellow nerd. 

Swallowing down his pride, he thinks that that should be enough.

He quickly leaves to scan his items at the checkout, and walks off without another word.

**

BunBun00 doesn’t come online much anymore.

Yeonjun curses with a grunt. 

What did he do so wrong to make the universe hate him?

Rolling over on his bed, he looks up at the Dream Chapter poster plastered on the ceiling, and sighs.

Who was he kidding? He was pathetic- waiting for an online user to pay him company because real people wouldn’t. 

Or at least, no-one with the same interests anyway.

Putting on his glasses, he rolls out of bed to retrieve his wallet and keys, and steps outside to get his daily dose of mint ice cream from the convenience store.

He could really use some right now.

Rubbing at his eyes from underneath his glasses, he pulls his arms into a big stretch, as he walks along the darkened road, tummy exposed and slippers dragging against the ground. 

His pants are wide legged and baggy, but he doesn’t exactly care, because the only person who usually sees him is the ahjussi manning the cash register at night. 

The breeze feels nice on his skin.

Then somehow- like a slap right across the face from fate, he sees a tall figure standing outside the convenience store, with a big bag of bread in one hand.

His eyes widen as Yeonjun nears, as if equally surprised.

Neither of them move. 

Fear instinctively takes over Yeonjun’s body, as if somehow the sight of him would reinforce and remind the other of who he was.

Choi Soobin. 

Oh god, what was he doing here? _Again_?

Did he recognise him?

Was it easier now that he had seen both forms of him in such close proximity?

Yeonjun stands there, frozen.

Then, slowly, Soobin’s face blossoms into a smile, and his mind goes blank. 

What?

“Hey,” the taller says, waving softly.

Slowly, he jogs down from the storefront, looking down at Yeonjun with a cautious smile.

He’s wearing a grey hoodie, his soft hair swept to the side slightly from the wind.

Yeonjun can’t help but think he looks like a character straight out of a manhwa. 

“Hey,” is all he can find himself saying in response. He’s at a loss at how to act.

After a moment of cautious silence, he finally finds his voice.

“I-what’re you doing here?” he asks, with a hesitant smile.

“I live here. Just moved in a week ago,” Soobin says, waving his hands about.

He looks strangely nervous.

 _I know,_ Yeonjun thinks, although he doesn’t say anything. Instead, he just nods.

“I didn’t know you lived here too, though. What a coincidence,” Soobin says, looking slightly pleased.

Yeonjun doesn’t know what to make of the look.

The sudden turn of the other’s personality had given him whiplash.

“Are you here to buy something?” Soobin asks after a moment of silence, moving back.

“Yeah, I come out a lot to buy ice cream,” Yeonjun nods, raising his wallet.

“Really? It’s that good here?” the taller asks, slightly dubious.

“Yeah. You’ve never had it?” 

At the other’s shaking of his head, Yeonjun holds out a hand, asking him to wait there for a second.

A few moments later, he emerges out of the convenience store, an ice cream bar in each hand. He holds one out to the other.

“For you,” he says, nodding.

Mouth parting in surprise, Soobin slowly takes the ice cream from him, before looking up again.

“You really didn’t have to,” he mumbles, although a small smile plays on his lips. Suddenly, he reaches over and lifts his own bag.

“You wanna share some of my bread in return?” he asks quietly.

Eyeing the bag of bread and his grumbling stomach, Yeonjun looks down with a sort of shyness. 

“I’d like that,” he responds. 

Slowly, he follows the taller as he walks over to a nearby park bench by the river, and he sets his bag of bread down. It’s dark and slightly cool, but the view of the river is prettier than Yeonjun had ever remembered it being.

Making sure not to sit too close to the other out of the risk that he might recognise him, Yeonjun focuses mostly on eating his ice cream. 

But as they sit in silence, Yeonjun can’t help but feel comfortable in the other’s presence, despite the disasters of the day.

He wonders where it had all gone so wrong.

“It’s good,” the taller suddenly says in surprise, before covering his mouth. Looking over with a laugh, Yeonjun’s eyes crinkle at the sight of the other staring incredulously at his ice cream.

He pushes at his arm with an ease he hadn’t thought possible.

“Of course it is. You’ve been living under a rock or something.”

Soobin doesn’t deny it- only hums in response, but Yeonjun can tell he’s amused.

It's surprisingly comfortable.

As he looks down, his eyes suddenly widen as they lock onto the pamphlet sticking out of Soobin's bag, and his heart rate picks up slightly.

“Are you planning on going to anymore Dream Chapter events in the future?” he asks, voice strangely choked.

“What?” Soobin asks, before looking down.

The pamphlet lies between them.

“Oh, yeah. They didn’t really have any of those events in Ansan, so I’ve been trying to attend as many as I can,” he nods, before rubbing the back of his neck.

“You don’t sound that excited,” Yeonjun says, raising an eyebrow.

Soobin turns around with wide eyes.

“Oh, no it’s just…I’m not used to talking about these things in public. I never really had any friends I could talk about this with before,” he says, slightly embarrassed, before looking back out at the water.

Yeonjun stares for a moment, incredulous.

He was just the same.

What were the odds…?

Slowly inching closer for a moment, he takes the pamphlet into his hands.

“You’re going to the festival next?” he asks, eyes flickering up to look at the other.

It was surprising- it was something of a much larger scale than the pop up event, and if Soobin was going for the first time, he was sure to be trampled. 

As if on the same page, Soobin gives him a doubtful look, before hesitantly taking the pamphlet back.

“Probably- I mean, I don’t really have anyone to go with though, so I might be entirely out of my depth,” he replies.

Mouth opening slightly, Yeonjun almost offers to go with the other again.

Then he stops himself- no, it would be too weird. 

He barely knew the other, and if somehow his identity were to be found out— everything he had been working so hard to build would come crumbling down.

So instead, he gives a tight smile, and hops off the bench.

“I should probably get going now,” he says awkwardly, waving his empty ice cream stick around.

At the abruptness of his movement, Soobin startles for a moment.

Yeonjun takes in his body language- leaning over slightly, with an arm raised, and mouth parted; a much more open stance than what he had given him in class. 

But then his expression smooths over, and whatever he had planned to say is evidently scrapped.

“Okay,” is all he replies with, his expression not giving much else away.

After a moment of silence, he then nods slightly, almond eyes soft in the moonlight, and a small smile playing on his lips.

“I’ll see you around then.”

**

Heart racing, Yeonjun clutches onto the fabric of his shirt as he makes his way back home, a flush spread across his cheeks.

Opening the front door, he immediately rushes into his room, ignoring the queries of concern from his mother, and leans over his mirror with a wide eyes.

He looks like a mess- uncombed hair, dark circles and a few pimples scattered across his forehead. But amidst it all was that unmistakeable blush, reminding him that even if he tried to pretend, he couldn’t hide his reaction.

What was happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we now have yeonjun realising that he might see soobin as more than just some guy who shares the same interests 👀 could he be developing feelings...? and how will he continue acting around soobin at school? stay tuned to find out!


End file.
